wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Pro-Lick
Talk To Me Need Your Corporate Shill Expertise I started a spoof ad for a movie that parodies Ken Burns' The War, called The Storm. But I ran into a research problem. The New Orleans' school system has been taken over by voucher schools (charter schools) but I have been able to find only one name for the 22 companies scavanging that government teat. Can you help me find the name of the biggest education company in New Orleans? Thanks. :P.S. I have yet to receive any new info on your email...sorry.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:42, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Ext Link I added the external link to the poll that I forgot to add to the notes.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:44, 21 September 2007 (UTC) Poll Do you think it prudent to have a part 2 so we can have an Emmy-related question? BTW, Esteban said Tony Bennett stole Stephen's Emmy!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:56, 17 September 2007 (UTC) :I don't watch the Emmy's. If you and Esteban left something I can freem on the talk page, I'll add it.--Pro-Lick 18:03, 17 September 2007 (UTC) Aug 18 Daily Poll Shouldn't it say "kill rescuing mine workers" instead of "Die rescuing mine workers"!???--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:19, 18 August 2007 (UTC) :I was thinking more in terms of sacrifice for God & Country. The 3 rescuers that died.--Pro-Lick 19:31, 18 August 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, okay, I was hoping to catch you before more people voted in case it was a typo. My bad.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:36, 18 August 2007 (UTC) Wonkette Just an FYI, Wonkette has a link speculating about a possible First grandchild, with pics!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:08, 17 August 2007 (UTC) :I swear that I was going purely on gut instinct.--Pro-Lick 16:35, 17 August 2007 (UTC) ::I thought that too, but figured since she was a republican, she'd just get a safe and legal abortion, but hey, I bet there are a lot of people who thought the same thing...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:07, 17 August 2007 (UTC) Happy One Year Anniversary According to the wikia stats page, August 5th is your anniversary. Congratulations! I guess we have to make a medal or award or something...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:09, 8 August 2007 (UTC) :I'm not really into anniversaries. It's important we keep look'n forward and stay the course.--Pro-Lick 18:33, 8 August 2007 (UTC) ::I still feel a One Year Mission Accomplished is appropriate.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:36, 8 August 2007 (UTC) :::Since you put it that way. Maybe Stephen can do the show in a flight jump suit with "Wikiality Accomplished" over a huge flag in the background.--Pro-Lick 23:57, 8 August 2007 (UTC) Daily Polls Just out of curiosity, did you want to be the Official Wikiality.com Poll Smoker? You seem to have a real knack for it. And your questions come from a wider variety of topics than mine.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:35, 9 July 2007 (UTC) :I added one for July 8, 2007. I posted it around 6pm PST, but if you want to change it before 24 hours is up, go for it!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:23, 9 July 2007 (UTC) ::I accept the office of poll director.--Pro-Lick 02:36, 9 July 2007 (UTC) :Thank you. I take it you don't like the title of "Poll Smoker". LOL. Okay, I will leave the updating up to you. Like I posted before, I already did one for July 8, but you can post another one when you feel it's time. :If you need any help, drop me a note.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:47, 9 July 2007 (UTC) ::Archive I forgot to mention that I have been trying to keep just the current week's questions on the main poll page. The previous week's questions were archived on the following Monday or Tuesday. I made the link for the next archive, which you can copy/paste old questions into, or I can do it if you want.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:28, 10 July 2007 (UTC) :::I was planning on a rolling 2 week archive, always having at least 5 days worth of questions up, never more than about 14.--Pro-Lick 01:24, 11 July 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, that explains why you didn't archive them! BTW, I made a blinking Dick animated gif: Image:DickBlinker1k.gif--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:32, 11 July 2007 (UTC) Looks Like It's Working? I see that it's finally back up! Wow.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 15:56, 17 July 2007 (UTC) :So far. Some browser quirk with edit appearing, but otherwise, the votes are sticking.--Pro-Lick 16:02, 17 July 2007 (UTC) Poll Dude! You deleted all the votes! This stupid poll thing is so sensitive, it thinks when you correct spelling (or change anything) it erases everything!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:19, 3 July 2007 (UTC) :I think I need to cry on Barney's fur. Won't an undo/rollback to the question get the poll results back back?--Pro-Lick 05:26, 3 July 2007 (UTC) I think it will.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:20, 3 July 2007 (UTC) :I'm sure you meant that your gut told you it definitely would welcome home the fallen hero.--Pro-Lick 07:47, 3 July 2007 (UTC) Now The Bush Admin is Wikilobbying? WTF!? Do you have a link?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:57, 2 July 2007 (UTC) :If you mean the Daily Poll question I suggested, compare and contrast (from Johndroe): *His bio on the White House Web site *Wikipedia's echo chamber :Probably not intentional wikilobbying. More like reality according to the lazy majority echo chamber.--Pro-Lick 03:10, 2 July 2007 (UTC) I thought you might have meant this--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:12, 2 July 2007 (UTC) Nice. A wikiliaty news source. Another based in the present as opposed to (or maybe including) the future: *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jay_Hein *http://www.whitehouse.gov/government/fbci/dir-hein.html Gordon Johndroe Do you think he would be considered a "current event"?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:38, 30 June 2007 (UTC) :He shows up a lot in the news, though indirectly via official quotes: 3166 hits in the google news. I forgot to link up wikipedia's glossy article on him that is pretty much a copy/paste job of the White House bio.--Pro-Lick 23:32, 30 June 2007 (UTC) ::Also, quoted with regard to Supreme Court cutting and running and deciding to "hear" Guantanamo cases.--Pro-Lick 23:35, 30 June 2007 (UTC) So, he's the Erik Prince of legal issues.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:42, 30 June 2007 (UTC) :No, more like a human version of the Bush dog being groomed to one day achieve the greatness of Rove. He barks when told to bark. March on christian soldiers.--Pro-Lick 02:58, 1 July 2007 (UTC) IRC We now have an IRC channel, click on the "Live Tube Talk" link to the left and in the drop down menu, pick "#colbertology"--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:27, 1 June 2007 (UTC) :I know, but I hate chit chat. I do have my tubes connected to the IRCs, however. If it's important, I'll do it for our country.--Pro-Lick 04:39, 1 June 2007 (UTC) :It is chit-chat, it's not urgent.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:43, 1 June 2007 (UTC) Wikinazis I am thinking that maybe all the pages for wikinazis should be sub-directories of the main wikinazi page. I think they don't deserve the attention, but people need to know about them, what do you think?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:39, 23 May 2007 (UTC) :If you mean technically, like wikinazi/NaziName, sure. Doesn't matter. If you mean sections on the page, that could result in a really big, difficult to navigate page.--Pro-Lick 23:49, 23 May 2007 (UTC) ::Yes, backslash name is exactly what I was thinking. There are so many of them, they don't deserve too much Wikiality.com main page space!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:50, 23 May 2007 (UTC) ::: :) On second thought it does matter. It forces their URL here to show their true vile nature, lack a tatoo or a branded mark on their head. You deserve the Attorney General job when Alberto moves to the World Bank--Pro-Lick 00:04, 24 May 2007 (UTC) ::Oh yeah! I didn't even thin...that's exactly what I planned!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:06, 24 May 2007 (UTC) Tawker Page We have tried to change the direction of the Tawker page to make him the victim of an insidious cult, Wikipedia. The cult has so overpowered Tawker that he is unable to think for himself. The "Tawker is a hater section" doesn't seem to work with the rest of it. Can you think of a way to make it work with the cult idea?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:35, 20 May 2007 (UTC) :Ahhhh. I'll ponder and remove if the lord does not set me free.--Pro-Lick 18:20, 20 May 2007 (UTC) ::I kept your language (for the most part) but moved it under the "meter" section as kind of a "how the meter is used" thing. Also, do you think we should rewrite Wikipedia to include the cult twist?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:16, 20 May 2007 (UTC) :::I think it's a funny twist to link to. Not sure how to use it just yet. But I did link Tawker through .net.--Pro-Lick 19:53, 20 May 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks! For both the link and the funny!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:00, 20 May 2007 (UTC) Email I emailed you. I've just been distracted or lazier than a TV watching donut eater.--Pro-Lick 02:48, 17 May 2007 (UTC) Big Day Coming Up Are you one right now?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:04, 17 May 2007 (UTC) Admin Board Please make sure you check out the new stuff on the admin board--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:09, 13 March 2007 (UTC) Your speciality? Excuse me for butting in, but isn't this your area of expertise: United We Lick: America Tastes For Stephen? (there are at least two puns in that question, i think. it's pretty late, and i'm not that clever right now.)--thisniss 08:10, 6 March 2007 (UTC) :I'll take a look at it. I'm about a week behind on my Colbert watching, so my contributions will vary from any licking happening on the Report.--Pro-Lick 01:01, 8 March 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, about that... I hadn't actually seen it either at the time the article appeared. Just saw the title and (obviously) thought of you. And because it was after 3 AM my time, it seemed necessary for me to let you know this. Someone once told me that I needed to learn to "exercise more impulse control." I punched him in the mouth, but I think he may have had a point. Anyway, I will try not to clutter your talk page with my sleep dep hallucinatory ramblings in the future.--thisniss 01:50, 8 March 2007 (UTC) China FYI The guy who started the Sheryl WuDunn page speaks/writes Chinese (I forgot which) and he did something really funny which I will email you about...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:12, 15 February 2007 (UTC) :My wikiality email still doesn't work (or I haven't figured out how to make it work). So, if necessary, use yahoo.com codename halliburton_shill.--Pro-Lick 17:14, 15 February 2007 (UTC) Uploading Sound Files You have had success before with doing this, and I wanted to know if you could review two files I tried to upload, and see what is wrong with them: * Media:Gong1.ogg * Media:Gong.ogg I followed all the steps and now nothing works. If it doesn't work for you, do you think you would be able to find a gong sound file and upload it for me? thanks.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:58, 14 February 2007 (UTC) :I think if you remove the colon in front of "Media" it works, but the user still has to click the link, it won't autoplay. --El Payo 16:19, 14 February 2007 (UTC) ::They both downloaded and would have played (regardless of the opening colon) except that they are actually MP4 files, not OGG. Some players are smart enough to ignore the extension, others are not. El Payo is right, and hopefully will remain right, in that media files don't autoplay like on myspace or other sites. One of the advantages of wikipages. I'm doing a quicky convert on your files and will upload as Gong1a and Gong1b.--Pro-Lick 16:05, 15 February 2007 (UTC) :::Okay, thank you. I don't know what I did wrong. But thanks for fixing it!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:35, 15 February 2007 (UTC) Images Not Showing Have you noticed a lot of images not showing? I found a few this weekend, and at first I thought it was an IE thing (it showed up on my Mac) but then some didn't show on my Mac! Anything happening weird for you?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:18, 13 February 2007 (UTC) :No, nothing obvious yet. Unless Anderson Cooper turns out to be there after all (the image was called For_Parody_Use.jpg or something like that, so it's doubtful). I heard that Wikipedia recently got dedicated image servers, so if Wikia is sharing, it could be some server thing.--Pro-Lick 01:28, 13 February 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, that one was deleted, the guy uploaded a new one, but obviously forgot to link to the new one. Well, keep an eye out...it seems to be a problem.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:36, 13 February 2007 (UTC) Condom That page used to have a picture/YouTube link to Stephen's demo on how to use a condom. Do you know where that went? On the internet, not the page...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:53, 8 February 2007 (UTC) :No. The previous link went to a youtube red message saying whatever it was violated their terms. I'll search and ask and see if somebody has the video up somewhere.--Pro-Lick 23:07, 8 February 2007 (UTC) ::OK, I just thought maybe you knew, 'cause it was so funny...thanks--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:09, 8 February 2007 (UTC) Jimmy Wales Hey, I hope you don't mind, but I merged what was in the "Jimbo Wales" article into your Jimmy Wales one and then rebuilt the redirects (Jimbo, etc) so they would point to "Jimmy Wales." I guess there are some times to have duplicate pages, but mostly they irritate me, so I'm generally trying to merge the ones I find. However, if this is annoying (specifically in the Jimbo case, or as a general habit), please let me know. Also feel free to cut the poem from the Jimmy article - that and the pic were all that were in the "Jimbo" one. I strongly feel you should keep the pic, though. It's very... truthy.--thisniss 07:18, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :Thanks. My general philosophy includes keeping articles as unwordy as possible, so merging the redundant stuff next to cleanliness. I also linked the poem in external sources. Another part of my philosophy here is to keep articles free from resentment and cynicism, use external sources ot link to reality so non-it-getters can connect the balloons.--Pro-Lick 15:25, 6 February 2007 (UTC) ::I feel our general philosophies are very much in line. The poem felt problematic for me, so I'm really glad I wrote to get your opinion. It hadn't occurred to me to just link it. If the pic really bothers you, too, you shouldn't keep it on my account. I just figured people would be evenly divided on whether it spoke "for" or "against" Jimbo, and so it was fair and balanced. :)--thisniss 15:58, 6 February 2007 (UTC) Steinem Kissing Cook Pic Very funny, I don't suppose you are going to find the thought bubble one, with Stephen fantasizing about Jane Fonda?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:15, 3 February 2007 (UTC) :I have it and will add.--Pro-Lick 22:24, 3 February 2007 (UTC) :: --El Payo 22:59, 3 February 2007 (UTC) Very nice. I captured a different one, so added it any way:--Pro-Lick 23:38, 3 February 2007 (UTC) :That one is awesome. --El Payo 00:58, 4 February 2007 (UTC) "F" I think someone started doing a page for each letter of the alphabet, that's why that was there.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:06, 28 January 2007 (UTC) :And I'm going to start undoing it. :> It's really excessive. Not to mention something a wordinista would do.--Pro-Lick 01:10, 28 January 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, I thought they were kinda cute, but do me a favor stop saying it is not Colbert or Wikipedia related! LOL--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:12, 28 January 2007 (UTC) :::Done. It is officially a wordinista terrorist assault on our wikiality homeland. ;)--Pro-Lick 01:23, 28 January 2007 (UTC) Have you checked this? The Alphabet--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:42, 28 January 2007 (UTC) :Thank you. I'll work off of that and help it become a more American page. I am interrogating each letter page independently and not auto hanging them.--Pro-Lick 01:48, 28 January 2007 (UTC) ::The letter war is officialy Mission Accomplished.--Pro-Lick 02:41, 28 January 2007 (UTC) :::Now that you have accomplished that mission, your tour of duty has been extended...a greatful nation thanks you for a job well done! You are a hero!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:49, 28 January 2007 (UTC) m-w vote Sorry about that, I totally missed it, thanks for catching it--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:56, 7 December 2006 (UTC) :I'll only hold it against you for 3 parsecs if you don't vote for me as WOTY.--Pro-Lick 18:35, 7 December 2006 (UTC) ::We can only vote once.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:40, 7 December 2006 (UTC) Important Message There is an important message for you at the bottom of our Wikiality talk:Admin Board. Be sure to respond, ASAP!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:04, 9 November 2006 (UTC) :Yes, that was the one, thanks for responding.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:43, 11 November 2006 (UTC) 2006 Truthiness Awards Just wanted to let you know a few of us admins were working on the 2006 Truthiness Awards and wanted your input too (since you are also an admin). Change or add whatever you feel is needed directly on the page or in the talk page, thanks.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:36, 1 November 2006 (UTC) Admin talk Board I created a new talk board for Admins: Wikiality talk:Admin Board. We can use it for discussing admin stuff.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:29, 29 October 2006 (UTC) Winning Featured Articles I had to block a winning Featured Article and revert edits made after it won. Do the rules state a Featured Winner gets sysop blocks? I could not find that rule, but I feel it is appropriate.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:40, 29 October 2006 (UTC) Please do not put Abraham Lincoln as a feature yet There is a problem with the voting.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:20, 27 October 2006 (UTC) :No problem with here. I voted not yet.--Pro-Lick 04:22, 27 October 2006 (UTC) ::Thank you, it seems some high school kids got their friends to vote for their article to get it "Featured", I have more details here--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:47, 27 October 2006 (UTC) FYI I created some templates for saying hello to new users, and inviting them to nominate/vote for "Featured" articles, and warning new users against vanity and vandalism, here are the names: * "hello" saying hello to new people, directing them to helpful pages * "vote" directing the new people to the Features voting page * "warnv" (warning-vandal) * "care" when minor vanity is added to a page * "warnvtyp" for a new page that is completely vanitized and pwn'd. (BTW, there is a template called "pwn" for blocking vandals). Check them out and make whatever changes you see fit. ::Also, I tried to create another tag where I tried to use Bush's "Bring 'em on!" line, but the ;language is tortured, its called "beo" (bring 'em on). The inspiration for this tag was the Ann Coulter nomination. What if everyone agrees that she needs help. We should have a way for everyone to work on it to bring it up to the truthiness code. (btw, Truthiness Code would be a good idea for an article...). Right now I have the target category for the "welcome" template and "beo" as "Please Edit". Drop me a line with your thoughts...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:48, 26 October 2006 (UTC) Adding pics to Labor Unions That is really cool of you to do that.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:21, 24 October 2006 (UTC) :Thank you, Mr. WTEDDB. The quality core is there. May as well pull it up by its bootstraps so it can show off its union built Hummer. Nominating/Voting for "Featured Articles" Hey, don't know if you've heard but we now have a way for people to nominate and vote for articles to be "Featured" on the Main Page, Talk:Featured Articles.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:20, 24 October 2006 (UTC) Good Morning I am sure you heard (or saw) Dr. Colbert mention us last night on the show, so we have been very busy. I just logged on, so I haven't checked the logs to see if we got hit for the 1am repeat...thanks for all your reverts...I see you've been busy too...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:00, 19 October 2006 (UTC) Aren't you an admin? I thought you were an admin...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:37, 19 October 2006 (UTC) :No. I didn't want to be accused of using my super-powers for taking naked baths with young christian boys in hot saunas. If you could use more admins, I'll email uno and demand immediate WMD access.--Pro-Lick 22:44, 19 October 2006 (UTC) ::Needing admins is not the issue, I think you have earned admin status.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:30, 24 October 2006 (UTC) :::Speaking of which, I just made you an admin.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:34, 24 October 2006 (UTC) ::::LOL, ok, I'll try to use it only for the good of our corporation. I'm very honored.--Pro-Lick 20:47, 24 October 2006 (UTC) :::::Apparently I made a mistake, I was supposed to also make you a bureaucrat as well as a sysop, so now you are both!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:54, 25 October 2006 (UTC) IP Blocks I did block IPs the other day, but I thought I was being careful. Weston is a good guy, he is just new and might not have known to post in the summary what kinds of edits he is making. It was my fault, and I apologized. i just hope we can put this behind us and work together as Americans to fight against the terrorists. Sorry if I blocked you, too. --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:31, 14 October 2006 (UTC) ::You've never blocked me. You do, however, have my full support to use whatever means necessary to fight the terrorists. Sometimes a wikialitist must be willing to put their life on the line. None of these pussy block and runners.--Pro-Lick 05:37, 14 October 2006 (UTC) You Sir, Have Been Awarded... (Truthiness Monkey award moved to User page) Congratulations!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 13:08, 19 September 2006 (PDT) Screen caps Nice screen caps. That's gonna be the thing that helps get this project looking good... and the better it looks, the more enthusiastic people are going to be.... a little aesthetic goes a long way. Good work! Cheers, Liberty 18:32, 5 August 2006 (PDT) :Thanks, but just grabbing from Wikipedia. Unless it's something Wikipedia, or someone on Wikipedia, explicitly claims rights to, we can bring anything over there over here. I do have screen caps I can add too, and will eventually. :If you're the site owner (admin/sysop), don't forget to delete all those "on wheels" articles and ban whoever is creating them. It's a troll that wanders from Wiki project to wiki project with a motivation about as well thought out as a papa bear segment. Wikipedia ::God I wish I were a sysop. Unfortunately, the only sysop there is believes that the best way to build this site is to not put any effort into preventing vandalism whatsoever. The theory goes that if there's no resistance, vandals will get bored. Trouble is, people with actual talent for satire and Wiki assembly (templates, pictures, all the good stuff) will quickly get tired of watching their work fall to shit, or seeing it have to share space with meaningless crap articles, and will leave. If there aren't admins willing to delete and rework crap and block vandals in the next 24 hours, I'm done with this. Hopefully we can get it on track. Liberty 00:37, 7 August 2006 (PDT) In this wiki, there is no such thing as meaninless crap articles, you guys just dont get it do you?Sultangris 01:29, 7 August 2006 (PDT) :::It's worth a shot. Wikipedia continues to have vandal problems (I'm even one of the banned), so why not test it. As long as the sysop is willing to do a lot of reverting so the people with the talent don't get tired/frustrated. Or maybe one of the talented will have a solution. It's a free market here, right? ;)--Pro-Lick 00:49, 7 August 2006 (PDT) ::::Ha, you got banned from Wikipedia? You seem to be humming along rather productively over here. What'd you do, vandalize Jimbo? (Or is it a touchy issue? :-o ) I do hope you're right. A completely lawless Wiki does seem like it could be pretty frustrating.... Liberty 01:25, 7 August 2006 (PDT) :::::Irritating, not touchy. Via IRC chat, I met admins who had become irritated and were taking extended leaves. No vandalizing. More along the lines legal loopholes in Wiki-law and being vandalized by those that were actually trying to enforce wikiality. I used the same name here I used on Wikipedia.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/User:Pro-Lick--Pro-Lick 01:39, 7 August 2006 (PDT) Your edit to the Wikipedia article was excellent. - 81.179.69.230 03:09, 6 August 2006 (PDT) :Thank you. I've had extended experience there and found Colbert's analysis truthy in that eery satirical way. If you (or anyone) is an actual admin on Wikipedia, I could contribute there too. For now, I'm blocked and limited to Wiktionary.--Pro-Lick 00:49, 7 August 2006 (PDT) Gaycaps Great screencaps, been trying to pepper articles as I go along with some as well. Do you happen to know what episode that 'Transitive property of gayness was from? I missed that one, and need to find it on YouTube, looks brilliant. ComebackShane 01:20, 7 August 2006 (PDT) :11/30/05. I added 2. Lots more stuff worth capping on that episode.--Pro-Lick 01:39, 7 August 2006 (PDT) Satire? You guys satire nothing; even left to your own devices, the only things you say are regurgitated from the mouth of Stephen Colbert. You don't get to copy a good satirist and then claim you are one because of it. I don't think you guys understand that this site itself is the satire of wikipedia, not a site with articles that satire wikipedia. There's a fine, but very important, difference. Bruno 02:27, 7 August 2006 (PDT) You make very good points, however i dont think these retards will ever get it...Sultangris 02:28, 7 August 2006 (PDT) :Yeah, sorry, we don't get it. Maybe Uncyclopedia can provide you with the it-getters you need.--Pro-Lick 03:11, 7 August 2006 (PDT) No, they're the same as you. Only, instead of just limiting articles based on comprehensiblity and the amount of people who understand them, you're also trying to limit it to Stephen Colbert related subjects. Bruno 03:26, 7 August 2006 (PDT) Whereas we are trying to turn this into something more then just a crappy rip-off of Uncyclopedia with Colbert overtones...Sultangris 03:27, 7 August 2006 (PDT) :Why are you still here? We're all retarded. Sorry about that. Guess you'll have to figure out how to create your own encyclopedia and get all your friends and fans to help out. Have fun. I'm sure it will be easy for 2 people as smart as yourselves. I wish we could be as smart, but we're all gut.--Pro-Lick 03:53, 7 August 2006 (PDT) Why would we leave? Were doing exactly what the creator of this site wants, and if i might point out, we were not the ones who first complained. So if you dont like our style, Fuck off bitches.Sultangris 03:59, 7 August 2006 (PDT) :LOL. Us retards like to have someone to talk to. Thanks for staying.--Pro-Lick 04:03, 7 August 2006 (PDT) Why would we leave? All you're doing is editing our stuff, which is fine and in the spirit of the site, or marking it for deletion, which is fine, because it won't ever happen. To quote the admin, People may post whatever they like as long as it doesn't break any law or is completely offensive to everyone... ie tubgirl/goatse type things. So far, I haven't posted anything remotely similar to tubgirl, and I haven't broken any law. I just seem to be annoying you and Liberty. Bruno 04:11, 7 August 2006 (PDT) :Bruno and Sultangris are dead on. Some people just don't get what the purpose of this site is. - 81.179.69.230 00:28, 8 August 2006 (PDT) Jimmy Wales Hello, Pro-Lick! I notice you turned my page on Jimmy Wales into a redirect to Wikipedia. This article is true and correct, although it is a "Truthiness" version of the truth tainted by the fact that I'm the screwed-over younger brother, and thus I hate the guy. Anyway, I switched it back to the Truthiness version. Please don't re-re-redirect. Thank you! User:Johnny.wales :Hi, Johnny. The problem is that it's more like something taken verbatim off of uncyclopedia. In fact, I think it was. You can link to that if you want via an external section, just don't copy it onto here. It's like an article resentful of Wales, not satirical. I'll try creating something that will make Jimmy wince and you grin. Or you can try again, but this is not uncyclopedia. This is reality as it exists or might realistically exist on The Colbert Report, within Colbert's gut.--Pro-Lick 20:25, 7 September 2006 (PDT) Sexual Freedom League Pro, I understand you initiated this article at WikiP -- Are you following the AfD? Tide was turned in its favor. doggies 03:31, 7 August 2006 (PDT) ummmm, since you didn't answer, I'm guessing you're not really interested, but both Paul Krassner and Margot St. James are looking into the situation. If the Wikipedia hall monitors piss them off, I might be able to coax them to write some first-person stuff for wikiality. doggies 10:06, 10 August 2006 (PDT) :I thought you were trolling. It doesn't ring any bells. If this is a NAMBLA type thing, maybe you need to look for a SouthParkapedia site.--Pro-Lick 10:30, 10 August 2006 (PDT) Not hardly. SFL was 60s counter-culture. Berkley campus, mostly. But I guess it wasn't you that authored it. I thought somebody said it was your sock. My mistake. doggies 19:39, 24 August 2006 (PDT) Iraqi Sand What was wrong with me reverting Iraqi Sand back to Weapons of Mass Destruction? That was the original topic until vandals moved it... --Paranoia 09:23, 9 August 2006 (PDT) Have you given up on me? Please tell me you haven't and are still loyal to my site. You were a great contributor and did a lot for the community. :I definitely haven't. To be honest, I'm simply trying to motivate some much needed change here with regard to page moving and anon editing. Limiting page moving to admins is essential. Stopping anon editing may be able to wait for a while yet. You also might want to consider that wikia offer. This site is getting way too slow.--Pro-Lick 09:35, 29 August 2006 (PDT) ::Well that's been done for a while. No more anon anything, moving pages is limited, and a few other changes. ;) :::It seems to be working well. Lot less of the hard to correct vandalism and the article count continues to grow even during a 2 week vacation for the journalist that changed the world. And I've been contributing, even helping with banal things like cleaning up articles so their truthiness shines while still adding new stuff. I shall continue. :P--Pro-Lick 15:41, 12 September 2006 (PDT) GoldCrayon? Did I miss something here? He doesn't have anything other than 2 contribs. :Maybe. His 2 contributions really amount to 1 vandalization of the Barry Manilow page. Click the diff on the user contributions page or for your convenience: GoldCrayon's contribution--Pro-Lick 19:58, 11 September 2006 (PDT) ::GoldCrayon has been banned for one month, warned that the next vandalism will result in permanent ban.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:24, 15 September 2006 (PDT) :::You are a kinder, gentler American.--Pro-Lick 08:54, 15 September 2006 (PDT) ::::I find it is easier to ban than delete, I just hope the people who are given this courtesy understand that...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:09, 15 September 2006 (PDT) Dane Cook It isn't Comedy Central spamming anything. It is my take on the George Bush of comedians. Tahnk you.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:53, 12 September 2006 (PDT) Thank you for the award I love the smell of truthiness feces in the mid-to-late-afternoon.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 13:39, 19 September 2006 (PDT) Google Bomb Thank you, that was much better than the stuff others have added on that page.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:08, 24 September 2006 (PDT) :Applied your philosophy on that one. Rather than delete, I decided to let them have it and provide them some more background so that, hopefully, they won't continue to recklessly bombard us and other sites.--Pro-Lick 19:33, 24 September 2006 (PDT) ::I haven't been to colbertnation since I've become addicted to Wikiality. So, I would never have known about it. I just don't want to scare potential contributors with too much banning.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:40, 24 September 2006 (PDT) GOP Tags Thank you for the note about the lack of truthiness in the new tags. I am working on making a trying to prevent the picture from being used for any other purpose than for it's original design.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:17, 9 October 2006 (UTC) Mark Foley pic Changed the pic to a more famous photograph of the esteemed child protector. I hope this meets with your approval.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:16, 9 October 2006 (UTC) :As long as it's not going to get somebody that doesn't get much face time confused with Foley. I know, most people already know what Foley looks like now. But if they see a photo that they have no clue about, they might actually think, maybe that's what he looked like once. Consider how seriously the ColbertNation board took the Breaking News about Colbert being on SNL. Maybe we can work Woodward in elsewhere. The face changing things seem too uncycylopedia at times. Going into t--Pro-Lick 01:09, 10 October 2006 (UTC)he land of just goofy nastiness, which tastes of resentment, which makes us appear like the assholes and lunatics.--Pro-Lick 23:34, 9 October 2006 (UTC) ::But, but, if I can't be an asshole and lunatic online, where can I be an asshole and lunatic? HUH?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:51, 9 October 2006 (UTC) ::: :) On somebody else's Internets tube online. There's no shortage of intersecting asshole-lunatic tubes. Be a Colbert type of asshole here, be a lunatic asshole someplace else.--Pro-Lick 01:09, 10 October 2006 (UTC) The wikip*dia thing Hey, this is a really good point - kind of like the thing I was saying about our always linking through "Our Glorious Stephen" rather than "Stephen Colbert." Could be a coincidence or based on some other reason, but since my "Our Glorious..." fix, we've gone from the bottom of the Googles page 3 to the top of page 3 on a "Stephen Colbert" search. So... will you put the "wikip*dia" linking question up on the admin board, b/c that's the prefered spelling in all references on this site (like "nucular"), and we should probably figure out if we want to sacrifice google rank for the joke, or how we can work around it. Thanks! --thisniss 15:26, 18 May 2007 (UTC) :You nailed it, Thisniss. Definitely not conincidence. It's why Wikipedia admins spend so much time worrying about google bombing. We definitely need to avoid un-bombing ourselves by getting too tricky. It's one thing to title a page that way, but then using it as a link name screws the google out our truthiness.--Pro-Lick 19:48, 18 May 2007 (UTC) Resolution Thanks for the Complaints resolution. I wasn't trying to get all wikipedal-retentive, I just wanted to make sure that any future visitor to that page knew what went down. I don't necessarily care if we post what actions were taken (though in this case maybe a little public shaming is good for him) - I just think it's important to let people know that we do attend to things in our own way. I don't know. My approach to the "admin" thing is to try to balance "I'm here to help" and "don't fuck with us." Anyway, I'm glad you're around more these days. --thisniss 06:28, 22 May 2007 (UTC)